The Other Beacon Hills
by Raychel
Summary: What is there was a world where Alison was still alive? Where things were entirely different accept for the Mystic factor? Various pairings, ultimately Stydia. Stiles and Lydia end up in a world that they are not used to, all original Cast Members. (Typos have been corrected sorry about that lol) VID TRAILER on YOUTUBE: JUNIPERBRZE
1. Missing Allison

AN: I do not own any of these characters. With that said, this is my first Teen Wolf Story. Set in the very beginning of Season 4. Various pairings but ultimately Stydia. Keep an open mind please! PS. RE-UPLOAD. Typos have been fixed.

Lydia Martin watched the scene with venom. The straw to her water was bending in ways she had not intended and Kira's hand touched her shoulder. The straw squeaked with its last wail and Kira recoiled.

"Woah… Lydia are you OK?" Her timid question made Lydia role here eyes at the notion.

"I'm fine," She lied, pulling her bag open to find a pen.

"Really? Because you don't seem fine," Kira was not letting it go.

"I'm just tired," The Strawberry blonde haired girl lied again.

"YA sure? I mean… you've seemed totally distant since school started." Kira became distracted as three people approached the table," Scott! Stiles, Malia… you want to join us?" Her excitement made Lydia feel sick. She did not want to see Malia Tate, she was trying to tolerate the girl enough as it was. The trio sat down, Scott scooted next to Kira, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Stiles sat down next to Lydia, with Malia on his right side. Lydia felt her face flush as she felt the proximity. Why did she have to feel this way _now_? It was so inconvenient…

"Hey Lydia," Stiles turned his brown eyes on her greens and smiled, "How ya doin?" He knew what was going on with her and she swallowed hard.

"Fine," Lydia shrugged, "Um… you guys enjoy lunch, I'm going to the library to study," She felt his hand on hers, his eyes so full of concern. It was like they were the only two in the world, "Stiles, let my hand go." But she only half meant it.

"You wanna go somewhere and talk?" Lydia wanted to tell him yes, she wanted to nod but she heard Malia laugh and was brought out of it.

"You seem pretty busy," Lydia shot up, said a quick good bye to everyone and stormed off to the library. It was a hot day and she longed for air conditioning. When she entered the hallway, she glimpsed at her locker. Allison Argent came to her mind and the tears threatened to drown her. Sucking in a breath, she turned only to see Stiles. Lydia jumped and then glared at him.

"Talk to me," It was not a request or a plea. It was a straight up demand and Lydia felt her face get warm; "Come on Lydia… please?" Stiles had a face that anyone could fall in love with.

"Not here," Lydia turned, sure that he would follow. She heard his footsteps behind her as she took them to an empty classroom. Without a word, Stiles followed her and shut the door, letting down the blinds. There was silence, he was giving her time, she was grateful, "I miss her," Lydia's voice broke as she stared out of the window. She wouldn't look at Stiles, she couldn't. If she looked it would make it real, "I want to talk to someone… about _everything_. So much has changed and she's not here…" Lydia felt his hand on her shoulder; she shook her head and walked forward, feeling the weight drop.

"I miss her too," Stiles' voice cracked, "But I know she meant more to you. Lydia… I'm so sorry. I blame myself,"

"Stiles don't be stupid… it wasn't your fault," Lydia turned to him, her vision blurred by unspent tears.

"How can you say that when you saw it? You saw how dark I became?" He shook his head, looking away, "It's all my fault."

"It is NOT," Lydia demanded, stepping forward, closing the gap between them, "It was the Nogitsune, Stiles." She reached her hands out to cup his face, turning his chin so he looked back at her, "You would never hurt anyone Stiles. You were going to sacrifice yourself." She kept her hands on him, "You… were going to…" Lydia felt her heart speed up as she went back to the night that she lost Aiden, which she thought that Stiles was going to leave her too. She felt faint; all of the sudden Stiles' arms were around her, making sure she didn't collapse into the floor. Instead her head went into his shoulder, the sobs took over and he held her. Lydia cried as if it would bring Allison back, as if her best friend could hear her somehow.

"Shhh," Stiles leaned his head on hers and she felt safe, she could feel his heart pounding. Was he nervous? Lydia took note of how different Stiles Stilinski had become. She had known him as the geeky kid with the strange infatuation with her. Now here he was, one of the most important men to her in her life. Lydia lifted her head to look up at him.

"Stiles?" Her eyes darted to his lips and they parted slightly. It was then that she and Stiles heard the growl. He turned around, shielding himself in front of her.

"What's going on?" Malia's eyes were glowing, she looked angry as hell. Scott and Kira were behind her in the doorway. When the hell did they get here?

"Calm down Lia, Lydia's having a tough time. I was just being a friend." His words cut Lydia deep but she hid it. Not from Scott though, he took notice of her heartbeat change and she cursed werewolf powers.

"No… I smelled something different." Malia kept glaring at Lydia.

"You really need to stop using that ability so freely, it's intrusive," Lydia snapped at Malia, who backed away, "Besides, you're new to the group Sweetheart. Stiles and I go back longer then anyone here. He is the only person I can talk to about certain things." Lydia new that Stiles looked surprised but it was true.

"You like him," Malia accused Lydia; being a werecoyote she had no censor on her at all.

"What?" Stiles snorted, "Malia that is crazy talk."

"No, her pheromones are going crazy," Malia insisted. Everyone looked at Scott who cringed.

"I don't go around sniffing friends, sorry." Scott tried to lighten the mood.

"But you're an alpha," Malia reminded him.

"Yeah I know." Scott squirmed.

"So the pack should come before-"

"Malia, the friends are the pack." Scott sighed.

"But-"

"I was just comforting her," Stiles interrupted, not going towards Malia, Instead he was standing in front of Lydia, in case Malia decided to lunge at her.

"Maybe you were but she-"

"Enough!" Kira cried out, sounding worried, "You guys, we're supposed to be friends." Oh Kira… always the peacemaker.

"Friends don't always get along," Lydia sighed, touching Stiles' arm to signal him.

"Don't touch him," Malia growled and Stiles stood taller.

"Malia don't hurt her."

"I'm ready to fight for you." Scott made a growl noise and Malia made a face, backing down.

"It's not like that," Stiles insisted but Malia had tears in her eyes.

"I can't talk to you right now," And with that she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry," Lydia sighed, "I didn't know seeking comfort in you would make her so jealous," She glared at Stiles.

"Hey, this thing with her is new to me too ok?" Stiles scoffed, "Were you really releasing pheromones?" His tone changed.

"Maybe," Lydia shrugged, "it happens when a guy is comforting a girl."

"No it doesn't," Scott laughed and Lydia flushed.

"Who made you the expert anyway?" Stiles was flushing deeply at what Scott had said, "Anyway, I should go after her," He turned to Lydia who gave him a wide eyed look, "I'll call you," He pulled her into a tight hug, it lasted for only a few moments but his arms lingered and so did the kiss he had set on her forehead. Lydia watched him leave and she felt like the floor was going to fall through.

"I should… I'm going to go talk to Coach, he wanted to talk to me before Practice," Kira leaned up and gave Scott a kiss and waved to Lydia. The pair stared back at each other, neither of them saying anything until…

"I miss her too," Scott's voice cracked and Lydia nodded softly in understanding, "Sorry about the pheromone thing… I had to avert the situation."

"Oh yeah, you averted alright," Lydia rolled her eyes, "It's OK. I needed to get a break from what … was going on."

"So something happened?" Scott became alert.

"No," Lydia reacted immediately, "No, nothing happened. He hugged me," But she could feel her own heart beating faster.

"Why is your heart racing?" Scott's voice had lowered, "Lydia… do you like Stiles?"

"I really wish you wouldn't listen to my heart Scott, it's invasive," Lydia crossed her arms in front of her.

"It's not like I can help it, you're heart is-"

"Could we maybe stop talking about my heart?" The warning bell rang and Lydia silently thanked the Gods.

"Lydia," Scott grabbed her hand as she passed him, "Can we talk later?" His eyes showed her that he felt the same way she did, he missed Allison too.

"Yeah," She nodded, putting her cold exterior back on, "Call me ok?"

"Yeah," And then she was gone.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Stiles looked at the clock, waiting for the last bell to ring. He had attempted to go after Malia but was intercepted by the coach, telling him he would miss a class.

"STILINSKI, THERE ARE GIRLS OUTSIDE OF HIGH SCHOOL." Coach had yelled. He rarely just spoke; it seemed that whatever the Coach said it was never in a normal voice. Stiles was ready the moment the bell rang, he was up and out before anyone else.

"Stiles," Scott called to him, "Hey man, did you find Malia?"

"No," Stiles sighed, looking back and forth, "Can you get a scent on her?" Scott rose on eyebrow, "What?" Stiles asked him.

"It's really weird when you ask me to smell your girlfriend."

"Oh come on, it's not _like that._ It's all mystical and crap." Stiles nudged him on the shoulder, "So?"

"Library," Scott nodded, "Hey Stiles!" He hurried after his best friend who had made it a point to practically run over people in the hallway. A few cried out in protest but Stiles waved them off muttering something about personal emergency.

"I've gotta talk to her," Stiles explained to Scott.

"Dude, she's really upset." Scott sniffed, "I dunno if you wanna approach her right now."

"Seriously?" Stiles slinked back from the double doors, "Why can't I meet a normal girl?"

"In Beacon Hills?" Scott retorted.

"Right… Man, remember when things were… I dunno. Normal?"

"Dude, nothing was ever normal for us." Scott let him know.

"I mean normal from fangs and class and wolfy vision." Stiles put his fingers to his mouth as he peaked in through the window, "How mad is she?"

"She's as mad as a girl who just saw her boyfriend in a love lock with another girl."

"That's really mad right?" Stiles cringed.

"Dude that is the highest level of horribly mad."

"I guess I should give her time to cool off?"

"Every girl is different, some want to cool off, others want to be comforted."

"That helped me in no way, Scott," Stiles shook his head, "So what do I do?"

"Text her?" Scott suggested.

"Right! Right!" Stiles pulled out his cell phone, "Scott you're a genius!"

"Right… a modern day Einstein," Scott watched Stiles as he began to type:

To: Malia

Hey, can we talk? Nothing is going on between me and Lydia

From: Stiles

"Well?" Scott asked Stiles after a minute of waiting, "Anything?"

"Nah," Stiles shook his head, "I am taking that as a leave me the hell alone,"

"Hey boys," Kira showed up, making Stiles jump, "Oh did I interrupt something?"

"Stiles is waiting to see if Malia is going to answer him," Scott answered.

"Oh," Kira's face fell, "Well, she messaged me and asked for a ride home,"

"Oh great, so she won't respond to me but she will respond to…" Stiles cut himself off and threw his hands up, "You know what? That's fine, that's cool. Whatever,"

"It's a girl thing," Kira leaned over to give Scott a kiss, "Call me?"

"Good luck," Stiles rolled his eyes and walked away with Scott trailing behind him.

"I should check on Lydia," Stiles told Scott, clicking on his phone.

"Dude, is that such a good idea?" Scott's question caught Stiles so off guard that he almost dropped his phone.

"It's Lydia," Stiles told Scott as if it was a fact of life.

"Exactly," Scott threw his hands up. Stiles studied him, waiting for more but nothing came.

"So… why isn't it a good idea?" Stiles tried to follow.

"Because dude, you're fighting with your girlfriend right now. You go to Lydia and it seems even worse," Scott explained, making Stiles hesitate.

"Scott, this is LYDIA,"

"I know."

"I told her I would call her," Stiles argued.

"I know but I told her I would call her too, Stiles I am telling you I have a bad feeling." Scott held his gaze on his best friends and Stiles pocketed his phone, "Good choice man,"

"Then why does it make me feel horrible?"

AN: Just an introduction chapter… what do you guys think? First Teen Wolf story.


	2. The Graveyard

Lydia did not remember arriving at the store; it was as if something else was driving her. The section of flowers was not that big but she didn't need many, only a few. She found a purple one, a red one and a white one. Without much effort, she paid for them and walked to her car. The sun was setting and there was a slight gust of wind. Lydia knew that she shouldn't go to the graveyard alone but at the moment she wasn't knowing, she was only feeling.

"Lydia!" Stiles' voice broke into her fog and she jumped slightly when he touched her arm, "Hey, you OK? I was calling your name for like 20 seconds." The concern churned in his brown eyes, he always had a certain look he seemed to reserve only for her.

"Sorry," Was all Lydia could say, "I was…" She didn't finish her sentence and it was then that Stiles seemed to understand. The flower stems were cool in her hand and she felt his fingers brush hers, "I got her favorite colors," Stiles reached over and pulled her into him. It seemed that the second hug was more intense then the first one. His shoulders had broadened and his arms had become more muscular. Stiles was all of the sudden a type of temple for her, Lydia let her head rest under his chin and she tried to let everything fall away.

"You don't have to be sorry," Stiles kissed the top of her head and her eyes shut involuntary. It wasn't fair… how could he make her feel this way? There was no resolution and it felt as though her chance with him had passed. Lydia remembered the moment she knew she cared for him, truly cared for him. It was only a kiss, a simple kiss that was meant to calm him down. The emotions that flew into her was something she tried to push down, tried to forget. The only strange thing was that Stiles pulled away from her after that. Not on purpose but she saw it, she had felt it.

"I need to get to the Graveyard before it gets too dark," Lydia let him know, pulling away.

"Don't tell me you're going alone," Stiles snorted.

"Fine, I won't tell you,"

"Lydia."

"What? Look… I just need to talk to her," Lydia set her eyes on his and Stiles nodded slightly, "I can take care of myself," She added.

"Lydia please let me at least drive you there," Stiles half pleaded, "I won't follow you to the grave but please just… don't go alone." It was too hard to resist him and she nodded. Stiles took her hand and led her to his jeep. She felt a type of comfort when he opened the door for her. The jeep smelled like everything they had been through and the new cologne Stiles had started to wear.

"How did you know where I was?" Lydia asked while buckling her seatbelt.

"I uh… kinda followed you?" Stiles cleared his throat and Lydia had to smile at this.

"Of course you did," She saw the warmth in his smile as he pulled out of the parking lot. Lydia had not been back since the funeral, which had been held a few weeks ago. It had been a small ceremony and before she knew it everyone was acting like nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Stiles told her, making things tense, "About Malia."

"No, I get it… she has some coyote claim over you," Lydia tried to hide her sneer, "You do know about that right?" She looked at him pointedly.

"Yes, of course I do," Stiles rolled his eyes, "I read it in the email you sent me,"

"So you know that you're like… her mate for life right?" Lydia tried to sound casual about it, she tried to hide the bitter tone but it came out anyway, "Stiles, you're too smart for this kind of situation,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles gave her an offended look, "Lydia that made no sense whatsoever, I'm too smart for… what? Getting into a relationship with a nice girl? Thanks for the vote of confidence." She had gotten under his skin and she smiled with satisfaction.

"She's not just a girl Stiles; she's a werecoyote that you and Scott rescued. She's interesting, I'll give you that much. She's a great addition to our group of supernatural creatures. I mean we could open up a club with only a few more."

"Wait a second, what is this? Why do you even care?" Stiles still looked confused, "Lydia, the last time I checked, you've had no interest in my love life, whatsoever."

"I care about my friends Stiles, I care about you. I don't want to see you get slashed by a werecoyote. I mean we don't even know if she could turn you…"

"Trust me, she hasn't and she won't."

"She hasn't scratched you?" Lydia raised a curious eyebrow his way and Stiles grew nervous.

"Well, maybe… I mean… hey how do you know?"

"The other day during Lacrosse, you had to change shirts. Everyone saw." Lydia flushed as she remembered.

"Are you serious?" Stiles looked horrified.

"No worries, a few girls sanding next to me thought it was hot."

"Really?"

"Stiles, focus here,"

"Sorry," He inhaled deeply, "Look I appreciate your concern but Malia and I are fine."

"Oh yeah, you two seemed really fine this afternoon."

"Aren't you supposed to be mourning right now?" Stiles muttered.

"I'm taking it out on Malia, so sue me."

"When you take it out on her, you take it on me," His statement made Lydia's stomach drop.

"Congratulations Stiles, it sounds like you are in an actual relationship," Lydia sneered again but Stiles said nothing. He stayed silent as they drove. Lydia glanced his way and saw the confliction in his face.

"I'm sorry," Lydia blurted out sincerely, "You're right. It is your life, I shouldn't care."

"It's not that," Stiles finally spoke, "It's the fact that you've never cared until now." He paused, "Why is that?"

"We're here," Lydia told him when she saw the entrance to the Graveyard, "The gate is locked so we can't drive in. You can wait for me here." Stiles pulled over on the side of the road.

"I don't think you should go in there alone," He told her.

"Stiles, I'll be fine." Lydia rolled her eyes, "If I need you I'll scream ok?"

"Not funny!" Stiles exclaimed as she got out of the jeep and slammed the door. If she had learned anything from Allison's death it was to treat every moment like it might be your last. Lydia stopped, realizing how she had yelled at Stiles. Her heart began to beat harder as she thought about it, she knew she should go back and apologize but she swallowed it down to continue her journey to Allison's grave.

Tears filled her eyes as she approached the headstone; she set the flowers over the grave perfectly as if Allison might complain that they were not straight. Lydia felt the air get chilly, she hugged herself and sat back on her heals.

"I miss you," Lydia touched the ground, "I wish you were here so I could tell you… how lonely it is without you here. I didn't have any true friends until you." Lydia swallowed a sob, "I just can't believe you're gone. I still try to call you even thought a part of me knows you won't answer… but it doesn't stop me from hoping, that maybe one day I will wake up and this had never happened," Lydia admitted, letting the tears fall, "I try to get through the day, no… the hour that I don't get to see or talk to you." Shutting her eyes, Lydia covered them with her hands. Muffling the sobs, she needed Allison to hug her, to pat her on the shoulder and tell her it was all just a cruel joke.

"I don't understand… why you were taken from us." Lydia felt her chest tighten, the loneliness was consuming her. It was while she felt like she was falling, that two hands touched her shoulders, "I'm sorry I yelled at you," She told the person behind her. She knew it was him, "You know I don't like people to see me cry,"

"I think you're really beautiful when you cry," When he said that, Lydia turned herself into him. Grabbing onto his shirt, she pulled him as close to her as possible. Stiles cradled her body next to his own, she heard his own sniffs before wrapping her arms around him, her eyes buried in the crook of his neck.,

"I'm here," Stiles whispered into her ear and she pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry if you can't breathe," She told him and he chuckled lightly through his own tears. She felt his left hand reach up to brush a few stray hairs out of her face.

"It's OK; I can hold my breath for pretty long." Stiles kept her in his arms until her eyes dried. Until she could breathe again, until her entire body was no longer shaking.

"Thank you," She pulled her head away from his and looked up.

"For what?" He looked down at her; the sun was almost done setting.

"For not listening to me," Lydia smiled.

"Come here," Stiles leaned down to kiss her on the forehead but Lydia had misunderstood. Before she could tilt her head down, his lips landed on hers. In that same instant he pulled away, his entire body freezing. She had never felt him so tense, was he even breathing?

"It's OK," Lydia let him know, "It was an accident."

"Yeah," Stiles gently removed himself from her and then kissed her hand, "See? That's more appropriate."

"We've kissed before," Lydia reminded him and even in the Twilight she could see him flush.

"That wasn't a real kiss," Stiles told her and her mouth opened in surprise.

"Of course it was real," She argued.

"Lydia I was having a panic attack and you kissed me to make me feel better." Stiles reminded her as he looked around, "Maybe we should take this to the jeep?"

"I can't believe you're scared of cemeteries, after all that we have seen?"

"Exactly," Stiles told her, "Exactly, what else haven't we seen? Ya know?"

"Let me say goodbye to her and then we can keep arguing." Lydia grumbled, even though she was slightly grateful for the distraction.

"It wasn't a real kiss," Stiles muttered.

"It WAS a real kiss!" Lydia cried out, feeling agitated. Her blood began to boil, how dare he call such a beautiful moment unreal. Not thinking, throwing reason and logic out of the window, Lydia turned to him. Stiles must have seen the look of determination on her face and he seemed to brace himself.

"Lydia…?" There was no more room for talk when she grasped his face and pulled his lips to hers. In the moment her lips touched his, he tensed like the first time they had kissed in the locker room. Lydia fell into him and Stiles responded for a few moments, as if it was how the kiss was supposed to happen. When Lydia felt like the liplock deepening she pulled away instead with a look of triumph.

"Now _that_ was a real kiss," Lydia turned to say good-bye to the grave. The sight in front of her caused her to stumble back into Stiles, who was still dazed.

"What the HELL was that?!" Stiles finally reacted.

"Um Stiles?" Lydia kept staring at the ground.

"No, I don't care if we are in a creepy graveyard, I need to know what is going on with.. this." He made a motion to him before her.

"Maybe we can figure it out after you tell me why there is no grave," Lydia reached to turn his face to where she was looking.

"What?" Stiles set his hands on his hips staring at the same scene that Lydia was witnessing, "Did we get turned around?"

"I dunno maybe? I mean I did kiss you pretty hard." Lydia bit her lower lip, hiding her smile.

"Don't even get me started," Stiles turned around so he was looking at the entire graveyard. Lydia did the same. There was no trace of Allison's grave or the flowers she had placed down, "What the hell is going on?"

"I-I don't know," Lydia began to tremble, "Maybe… maybe…"

"Maybe we should go back to the Jeep and call Scott." Stiles suggested brushing his fingers against hers and she nodded.

"Yeah… yeah that sounds like a solid plan," Lydia turned and hurried out of the now dark graveyard with Stiles getting in back of her. She felt the sensation that someone was behind them but was afraid to look back. The moment they were on the other side of the gate, Lydia let her breath out.

"Where's my jeep?" Stiles sounded irate, "Where the hell is my jeep?" Only crickets answered him.

"Stiles?" Lydia's eyes widened.

"What?" Stiles was frantic and Lydia pointed to the bushes.

"Why is _my_ car here?" Lydia looked at him, "We took your jeep." They both stood there in silence, trying to calculate what was going on, "I mean we _did_ take your jeep right?" She felt insane all of the sudden.

"Of course we took my jeep," But Stiles didn't sound too convinced, "I mean my keys are… not in my pocket," He felt around and shook his head, "My keys are gone? My jeep is gone? What is this, some kind of sick joke?"

"Maybe? I mean someone could have followed us, driven my car and stole your jeep." Lydia suggested foolishly.

"Where does that make sense in anywhere?"

"Criminal activity isn't supposed to make sense Stiles."

"Let's just check out your car,"

"Wait, why don't we call Scott?" Lydia reminded him and he nodded, looking for his phone, "What? Lydia my phone is gone too."

"Are you serious?"

"Nope, just kidding. This was all just some elaborate prank."

"Really?"

"NOOOO. Why would I do this?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Look _I'll_ call Scott," Lydia pulled out her phone and unlocked it. The screen became bright and she stopped in mid screen touch.

"What? What's wrong?" Stiles came to stand next to her as she held out the screen to him.

"Please tell me this is a part of your joke…" Lydia's eyes were wide with fear, "Stiles?"

"No, no way. Why is Scott your wallpaper?"

"It must be an accident but this looks nothing like Scott, must be an old photo. Here," Lydia opened her gallery to set her old screensaver, a pic of her and Allison. Only she didn't see anything, "Where are all of my photos?"

"This is a really, really horrible prank," Stiles made sure to say it loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Oh my god… someone photoshopped me and Scott! Oh my god, Stiles there is a prom photo of… of…"

"OF?"

"Just look," She held up the phone to show him the photo she just laid her eyes on. It was of Stiles holding hands but Malia looked completely different. She had sleeked down hair, perfect makeup and looked like she had walked out of a catalog. Lydia was standing next to Stiles, looking insanely happy. She was holding Scott's hand just as the photo was being taken. Stiles looked different too and he made a face at the photo.

"Why the hell do we all look like we stepped out of a designer magazine?" Stiles' voice was shaky, "There is NO way I would EVER wear that-"

"There is another thing," Lydia choked down.

"Dear God what?"

"I can't find Allison in my phone," Her voice broke.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I had an entire folder dedicated to her and it's now gone." Lydia's voice cracked.

"Call Scott," Stiles told her and she nodded, her hand shook as the phone rang.

"Heeeey," Scott answered his phone, "I was waiting for your call, I thought you were coming over," Coming over? What was he talking about?

"Did you play a prank on me and Stiles?" Lydia asked almost immediately.

"What?"

"Did you play a prank on me and Stiles?"

"Uh…"

"Because we came to the Cemetery and when we left… Scott, Allison's grave disappeared and now so did Stiles' jeep."

"Who's Allison?" Scott asked her and Lydia's throat went dry.

"What?" Stiles asked her and she could only shake her head.

"Lyds?"

"Allison… you know…"

"He's claiming to not know Allison?" Stiles' eyes widened in horror.

"He asked who she was…"

"Is Stiles there with you?" Scott's voice darkened.

"Uh yeah."

"Why?"

"Because... We're friends?"

"Since when?" Scott sounded outraged, "Lydia we talked about this. If Malia hears that you two are hanging out she is going to go deadly on me."

"What do you mean since when?"

"You mentioned that Stiles' jeep is missing?"

"That would be accurate, yes."

"Malia has it," Scott told her as if she already knew.

"WHAT?"

"What?" Stiles asked Lydia.

"Malia has your jeep." Lydia hissed.

"WHAT? WHY? She can't drive."

"She can't?"

"NO."

"Of course she can drive," Scott must have heard Stiles.

"Why does Malia have my jeep Scott?" Lydia turned it on speaker.

"Because you gave it to her… what's going on with you two?"

"Right… I gave her my jeep," Stiles muttered and shook his head at Lydia.

"And Stiles what the hell are you doing with Lydia?" Scott demanded.

"I couldn't just leave things how they were," Stiles looked irritated, "God Scott, give me some credit."

"Look I don't mind you two being friends, I told you that freshman year. So you have a history, I get it. Malia doesn't, she loves Lydia but doesn't trust you two."

"What?" Stiles mouthed to Lydia and she could only shrug her shoulders.

"I say we plead amnesia," Lydia hissed to Stiles, "that has to be some crazy joke."

"Alright Scott, look… joke's over." Stiles told him, "This is no longer funny. Oh, wait you know what? It was never funny so please have Malia bring back my jeep."

"Stiles… whatever is going on? You're kinda freaking me out."

"Right back at ya,"

"Look, we'll straighten this out. Just come on over, the pizza is getting cold. Malia should be here any minute."

"If Malia doesn't want us hanging out, then why are we all meeting at your house?" Lydia asked in confusion.

"We have that class project together…" Scott reminder her.

"Oh right," Stiles gave her a WTF look and she shook her head, "OK. Fine. Sure… see ya soon."

"Bye-" Lydia hung up and stared at Stiles.

"Don't even ask me what the hell is going on because I couldn't tell you," Stiles hurried to the passengers side of her car.

"Am I dreaming?" Lydia asked him.

"If you are then I am too."

"Then who is having the dream?"

"Maybe it's a new thing Beacon Hills came up with. I am so sick of this place… I'm moving out of here at some point," Stiles vowed as Lydia unlocked her car.

"Stiles wait," Lydia cried out and he pulled back.

"What?! What is it?"

"How could he not know who Allison is?"

"Maybe he's in denial," Stiles shrugged. Lydia frowned, thinking hard. Why wasn't there a gravestone? What was happening? She felt Stiles leave the car and head over to her, "Look, we need to stick together. Whatever is going on and trust me… something is definitely going on, we need to stick together." Lydia nodded, "And don't think we aren't going to talk about that kiss because eventually we will,"

"One thing at a time," Lydia nodded as they got into her car.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I made a trailer for it over on the channel JuiperBRZE. Thanks for all of your feedback as well! Thanks for reading and giving the story a chance. PS. Sorry for the typos... what is wrong with my editor? FIXED


	3. New Surroundings

AN: So happy everyone loves the story! Thanks for all of the reviews & favorites. STYDIA VID UP ON MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL : JuniperBRZE pls check it out.

The McCall house appeared to look the same as Lydia pulled up to the driveway. Lights lit up the house and she put the car in park but did not stop the engine.

"What?" Stiles looked over at her and she just stared at the house.

"We have no idea what is going to happen in there," She kept her hands on the wheel, "There has to be something we can do… Don't you think all of this is really strange?"

"Strange is an understatement," Stiles unhooked his seatbelt, "But I think the only thing we can do is see what's going on with Scott and Malia. Why the hell do we have a class project we're doing? I mean it's almost like we're in… like…"

"Another reality?" Lydia offered.

"God YES, I didn't wanna say it in case it sounded too crazy," Stiles let out a breath, "I've read about it, ya know but I figured with all of the fun we already have going on in Beacon Hills we were pretty much covered."

"What if this is some kind of joke?" Lydia turned to Stiles, her eyes wide with fear, "I mean, granted it's not funny or… even remotely conceivable but maybe…"

"Lydia, I honestly don't think that our friends would be that cruel," Stiles bit his lower lip, "I mean, getting rid of Allison's headstone and then not knowing who she was? That's not a joke, that's not funny. That's not like Scott,"

"Or Malia," Lydia added, biting down the scoff she wanted to make. Stiles hesitated and she felt a rush of blood run through her veins, "What? You think she had something to do with this?  
"I honestly have no idea," Stiles sighed, looking torn, "Nah, she wouldn't do this. It has to be some new big bad or whatever."

"A big bad that steals cars and headstones?"

"Do you have a better explanation?" Stiles exclaimed, "I wouldn't put it past some new supernatural reject to pull this crap on us when we are finally getting back on track." Lydia did not answer, she just stared at Stiles. Trying to calculate what had happened, what was happening. She didn't want their kiss to go unheard of like the first time. Stiles turned to look at her, as if feeling her eyes on him. Lydia turned away so he did not catch her.

"I guess we're not going to talk about it," It fell out of her mouth before she could catch it and she turned the engine off as well as the headlights.

"We _are_ talking about it," Stiles responded.

"Not _this_, "Lydia rolled her eyes to the ceiling of the car, "The kiss." She could have sworn she heard Stiles swallow before sighing.

"No offense Lydia but I don't think this is the time to be talking about that," Stiles' voice became deep, "Maybe after we figure out what the hell is going on," Lydia couldn't believe her ears. He wanted to wait to talk about it? Granted she tried to understand, there was more going on other then them. But then again wasn't there always?

"Ya know what? Let's just forget about it," Lydia looked away as she grabbed her purse. Biting back tears that threatened her eyes.

"Lydia," His voice became soft and apologetic, "I… didn't say to forget about it," Stiles paused, "Lets just get through tonight and we can-"

"Yo, what are you guys doing out here?" Scott's voice startled them both, causing Stiles to jump against Lydia. She rolled her eyes at his reaction and looked out of her window at Scott, "Woah… did you two change?" His question took Lydia back as well as Stiles.

"Um, what do you mean?" Lydia glanced at Stiles, neither one of them moved.

"You just look different. Floral patterns Lydia? Really?" His voice was skeptical.

"What the hell is wrong with my patterns?!" Lydia became defensive.

"And Stiles… what's with the clothes. We just went shopping in Los Angeles."

"You shop in Los Angles in this world?" Lydia hissed under her breath.

"Well apparently I must have good taste here and money. Come on let's get out before he gets even more suspicious." Stiles opened the door and Lydia did the same. They exited the car and Lydia was surprised by Scott pulling her into a hug. His body was inviting, unlike hers…rigid full of WTF.

"I missed you," His words made her freeze.

"I… I wasn't gone that long," Lydia pulled away awkwardly and Scott's eyebrows wrinkled. His eyes darted to Stiles and then to Lydia.

"Something wrong?" He had scruff on his chin and his hair was a bit longer but gelled. Stiles walked up to stand next to Lydia with dignity.

"Actually, I was going to let you know… the reason… we are dressed this way and kinda out of character is… the school play." This earned him two skeptical looks. One from Scott and one from Lydia.

"You hate anything that has to do with the arts," Scott turned to Lydia and then to Stiles, "And you… what about Lacrosse?"

"What about Lacrosse?" Stiles grimaced, "Scott I suck at it, remember?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're team captain." Scott scoffed at them, "OK you two are acting really bizarre… are you guys on drugs?"

"NO!" Lydia cried out in frustration.

"I dunno I'm beginning to think so," Stiles muttered but Scott didn't catch it.

"Alright, well you should change before Malia sees you," Scott told Stiles who looked offended.

"Are you, are you serious?" Stiles eyed Scott before looking down at his outfit.

"Stiles, you're wearing plaid," Scott took Lydia's hand and motioned to Stiles to follow them. Not arguing Lydia let him lead them inside. Going along with it seemed to work for the moment, as long as Scott didn't kiss her she was fine.

"Oh my… god." Stiles breathed out when he saw the house, it was entirely different. There were Lacrosse trophies, decorations… a dog?

"Yeah my mom rearranged the living room, again." Scott sighed leading them up to his bedroom, "She and my dad are at some get away this week-end. So we have the house all to ourselves," That was when Scott looked at Lydia and she had to glance at Stiles whose face was red. He looked jealous… _Good_, Lydia could not help but think. She was not into Scott like that but this might work to her advantage. Wait, what was she thinking? They had to find a way out of there.

"Guys?!" Malia's voice called from downstairs. Scott's eyes widened.

"Dude, there's a black t-shirt and new jeans in my room. Put them on, I'll stall her." Scott grabbed Stiles and shoved him into his room.

"I am going to freshen up, "Lydia told him, pretending to not care about the door that was slammed, "Meet you downstairs?" She ducked his kiss and watched him disappear to greet Malia, "Oh my god," She opened the door to hear scuffling, "Stiles?"

"Geez, Lydia knock," Stiles cried out after she entered. Breath left her when she saw that he was changing, he was getting the black T-shirt on and Lydia could not help but freeze, "What?" He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he was perfect.

"It's just… you look so different." Lydia's pulse went up as she saw him in designer jeans and a T that accentuated his muscles. All of the sudden she wanted to kiss him more then ever but had to control herself.

"I feel weird," Stiles squirmed under the tight shirt and Lydia approached him. Her eyes focused on his as she reached up to brush his neck, he stared down at her mesmerized, watching her every move. Lydia found the tag and tucked it under. Letting her fingers linger on his soft skin.

"Thanks," Stiles said, looking nervous.

"Well, I wouldn't want to give us away…" Lydia gave a smile and Stiles broke the growing silence that should have been broken with a kiss.

"So what the hell is going on anyway?" Stiles lowered his voice, "Why did Scott down your floral patterns and why the hell doesn't he like my plaid shirts?" Stiles moved around in his T-shirt again, causing every muscle to flex.

"I am more concerned about the fact that his parents are still together," Lydia told him, "If his parents are together here and you're the captain of Lacrosse…" Lydia paused, "And apparently Scott and I are together." She made a face.

"Yeah don't like that very much," Stiles sneered, "I… hate it." Lydia bit back her satisfied smile.

"Well you seem to be chummy with Malia here too," What rotten luck, how was it that in another world Stiles was with another girl? It was bad enough she had it thrown in her face every day on how she passed up on the opportunity to be with him.

"Why do you think she doesn't want _us_ to be friends?" Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"Well, Scott said we have history." Lydia mused, "Is it possible that you and I were together at some point?" Her cheeks flamed as did Stiles.

"Are you surprised?" Stiles looked nervous again.

"No," Lydia shook her head, "Not at all."

"Is Malia more possessive in this world?"

"More possessive? Seriously?" Their heads snapped up when they heard footsteps. Lydia hurried over to the desk, slamming down in the chair and flung a book open. Stiles sprawled out on the bed and grabbed another book that was lying around.

"Here," Malia walked in and set the keys in Stiles' hand, "Scott said you freaked out. You told me I could borrow the jeep since my car is in the shop." Lydia gawked at how put together Malia was. Her hair was sleeked down, her make-up was flawless and her outfit was something that Lydia would have killed to have. Lydia's stomach turned when she watched as Malia leaned down to kiss Stiles on the cheek before nipping his ear, "Thank you," She whispered and he smiled bashfully at her.

"So someone played a prank on us," Lydia got Malia's attention. The girl looked at her with a warm smile, as if they were the best of friends.

"Where's your necklace?" Malia sounded confused, her eyes darting to Lydia's neck.

"My…" Lydia looked down to see nothing, "I forgot to put in on this morning?"

"No, no you had it on after cheerleading practice," Malia frowned but Stiles bit his lip to not laugh. She was a cheerleader? Lydia had never had any desire to jump around with Pom Poms.

"RIGHT," Lydia shrugged, throwing her hands up in the air, "Of course, how could I forget? Maybe it's in my car. Stiles, you wanna help me look? Great," But before Lydia could exit the doorway, Malia got in front of her with amazing confidence, "Excuse me." Lydia's voice got low. Malia's demeanor reminded Lydia of how she once was before she met Scott and Stiles. It was an exterior of super seniority.

"Why do you want Stiles to go with you?" Accusation was coated in her voice. However the girls face was completely calm.

"Because…" Lydia's voice failed her, "He's… we're…" why was she so speechless?

"We're friends," Stiles spoke up, causing Malia to turn to him. Her eyes turned yellow and Lydia flinched, "Well good to know _that's_ still a thing," Stiles sighed.

"We talked about this," Malia left Lydia to go to Stiles, "I mean, how do you expect me to trust you two together when… when…"

"When?" Stiles prompted her. Lydia was curious to know why as well.

"Forget it," Malia rolled her eyes. Stiles' shoulders fell as did Lydia's.

"If you can't trust me then why are we together?" Stiles spat out creating an entirely different feeling to the room.

"Because I love you and agreed to give you a second chance," Malia's eye narrowed, "Wait… you smell different," Her face relaxed, "Scott, you didn't notice?"

"Oh, I didn't think about it," Scott concentrated for a moment and he frowned.

"She's right…" His eyes slit from suspicion.

"I just tried this new cologne," Stiles pointed to Lydia, "There was a crazy sale at the mall! Right?"

"No," Malia shook her head, "You don't smell like my boyfriend," There was a low growl that came from her throat.

"And you don't smell like…" Scott frowned, "OK, it's time for the truth."

"I don't think you want to hear the truth," Lydia sighed.

"How do we not smell the same?" Stiles made a face, "Ok it's time to wake up," He pinched himself and cried out cursing.

"You really think this is a nightmare?" Lydia asked.

"YES." Stiles left Malia's side to stand next to Lydia, "I think we need to go."

"No," Scott got in front of them, "Tell us what's going on. It might explain why the hell you two are acting so strange."

"You won't believe us," Lydia sighed.

"Maybe we can help you." Malia suggested, surprising both Lydia and Stiles, "I mean, this _is_ Beacon Hills… stranger things have happened. Besides it would explain why the hell you two are so cool with being next to each other." Her eyes flashed with jealousy and Lydia felt a sense of power. As if she had won.

"Maybe if we tell them we can find out what the hell is going on," Lydia turned to Stiles, not afraid to touch his hand.

"No," Stiles shook his head, "We'll just fill the last two beds at Eichen House and Lydia, trust me you don't want to go there."

"Look we know that you're not who you really are, so speak up or we get Derek."

"Derek's here?" Stiles sounded happy for a moment, "Wait a second… like of course he is. Since you're all werewolfy."

"Talk," Scott demanded, his eyes going red. Lydia recoiled behind Stiles and he held his hands up.

"Did you really just growl at me?" Stiles made a face at Scott, "OK fine. We're not from here."

"Where are you from?" Malia became alert, "Wait, if you're not my boyfriend then where is he?" Malia's eyes burned yellow, "Did you do something to him?"

"Oh this is not going well," Stiles sighed, "No, we didn't! Do you guys really think we're the bad guys?"

"Well you're here instead of the two people we love…" Scott's eyes went red again.

"It's not what you think, we're not like shape shifters or pod people or whatever." Stiles looked to Lydia.

"Just tell them," Lydia pressed.

"Are you sure? Because we can't take it back."

"YES! Stiles just tell them," Scott and Malia seemed to brace themselves.

"We're not from this… place." Stiles frowned. Scott and Malia just stared at him, "Alright, OK. So here's the thing," Stiles cleared his throat.

"We think we're from another reality," Lydia spoke up and Stiles nodded, "See? Crazy."

"Is this a joke?" Malia laughed lightly, "Guys we're studying space, not actually doing it."

"I'm sorry, we're what?" Lydia raised her voice as if she had just been handed a clue.

"Our project is on the Universe," Scott shrugged, "You know the constellations? We agreed to build a telescope for the school due to the new star that showed up."

"RIGHT, because we know how to invent stuff," Stiles looked taken back, "You know how to build a telescope?"

"We have the blueprints," Scott looked lost.

"Wow, something I can relate to," Lydia smiled a Stiles, "Amazing, you're a science geek here." She teased Stiles.

"What are you talking about Lydia? Stiles isn't doing this project with me and you."

"Yeah, Stiles… your only job is to win the Lacrosse game," Malia nodded, "And mine is to come up with the new cheers to help you win. That's how we've always done projects," Malia explained.

"Are you saying we mooch off of them? I mean I can see mooching off of Lydia, she's a…" Malia was glaring at Stiles, "She's a genius but Scott?"

"Well… we do need to get by while you work on your scholarship." Malia shrugged.

"Why? Is that not what happens where you're from?" Scott bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"We're serious," Stiles pressed, "I knew you wouldn't believe us,"

"Read his pulse," Lydia told Scott, "Read us both and see if we're lying." Scott stared Lydia down, as if calculating his next move.

"If you're not from here, then how did this happen?" Scott asked in a serious voice.

"We were at the cemetery when Alison's headstone disappeared-" Lydia began.

"Allison?" Malia raised an eyebrow. Lydia chose to ignore her.

"-And we… were just standing there and…we turned around and everything was different." Lydia tried to control her pulse.

"You're lying," Scott accused her.

"No she's not," Stiles came to Lydia's defense.

"I'm telling the truth," Lydia evened her breathing. She had to tell herself that nothing happened between her and Stiles for the sake of surviving this place.

"So if you're here… then where are _they_?" Malia bit her lip, "That is if we believe you."

"Look, we wouldn't make something like this up," Stiles demanded, "Would we?" Scott and Malia looked at one another and stayed silent for a moment or two.

"I believe you," Malia spoke up.

"Really?" Lydia was surprised and Malia nodded.

"No offense but my boyfriend isn't as awkward…"

"I'm not awkward," Stiles argued but then nodded, "Ok so I'm a bit socially introverted."

"See, the Stiles I know is the most popular guy at Beacon Hills," Malia explained, "Confident, smooth… chiseled."

"Is she insulting me?" Stiles asked Lydia.

"And Lydia," Scott stepped forward, "You love me. Like… really love me. It's not in your eyes." There was a silence that came over the room.

"You guys can't tell anyone else," Malia went to shut the door, "As far as everyone knows you're from here, until we figure out how to get you back." The door was locked and shut, "I want my boyfriend back."

"And I want my girlfriend back," Scott added.

"We get it." Lydia put her hands up. "You don't like us,"

"It's not that we don't like you, it's just weird. I'm seeing the love of my life… look at me with empty eyes," Scott's voice was now a whisper and Lydia felt something in her chest tighten.

"I guess we're not together either where you're from?" Malia's voice cracked.

"Uh," Stiles bit his lower lip, "Actually yeah… we kind of are." He told her and Malia's smiled warmed.

"You two aren't together?" Scott asked Lydia and Stiles, Malia's eyes snapped his way.

"No," Lydia shook her head.

"Really?" Scott looked suspicious.

"We're really not, why?" Stiles asked.

"You just… seem like you are," Scott shrugged, looking hurt.

"Well we're not and believe it or not I'm the smart one in the other place," Stiles rose his left hand, "Just wanted to put that out there."

"Oh and I'm not a cheerleader," Lydia put in, "I'm pretty smart. Actually Stiles and I are the brains of every operation." Malia looked taken back.

"And Lacrosse? You said you're horrible at it." Scott mentioned.

"Sooo bad." Stiles confirmed.

"We have a game tomorrow," Malia sucked in her breath, "Lydia you don't know the cheer!"

"I'm sorry, are you implying that we actually try to fit in here?" Lydia snorted.

"Well we don't know how long you'll be stuck here… so you might as well play the part." Scott suggested.

"Look it's OK, I'll just teach it to you. Yeah," Malia nodded looking worried.

"Oh I can't play Lacrosse," Stiles pointed out, "I suck. The only reason I'm on the team is because Coach has some strange obsession with making my life a living hell."

"Oh you're playing," Malia told Stiles, "My boyfriend would NEVER miss a game. EVER." Her eyes flashed yellow again.

"OK," Stiles put his hands up in surrender, "but I still suck."

"Also, are you OK with the full moon here?" Scott lowered his voice. Stiles and Lydia shared an alarming look.

"Why?" Stiles asked in a high voice.

"Oh." Scott was surprised, "Oh you're not? Oh wow."

"Are you saying that Stiles is a werewolf here?" Lydia asked through clenched teeth.

"He's not in your reality?" Malia sounded alarmed.

"NO!" Stiles and Lydia exclaimed at the same time.

"I really hope that they are not in our reality." Lydia felt sick, "I hope we're just missing… or dreaming." She turned to Stiles.

"We have to get back," Stiles began to shake.

"We can't tell anyone," Malia insisted, "Or you'll both be thrown in Eichen House."

"That's how we met," Stiles muttered.

"What?"

"You and me in the other place… met in Eichen House."

"What the hell was I doing in there?" Malia looked appalled.

"It's not important," Stiles sounded defeated and Lydia took his hand.

"We should eat," Scott suggested, sounding dazed.

"Yeah, I'm not hungry," Stiles responded.

"You should try to eat something," Malia told him in a concerned voice. Stiles looked at her and Lydia's heart sped up in fear.

"Stiles, can I speak to you alone?" Lydia asked him and he looked at Scott and Malia before nodding.

"Going to get some air," Lydia told them, pulling Stiles down the stairs and out to the back porch. The cool air hit her lungs and she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Don't," She didn't look at him.

"Lydia, it's going to be OK," Stiles told her in a voice that made her believe it.

"You like her here too don't you?" Lydia still did not look at him. It wasn't fair… was she being punished?

"I don't like anyone right now," Stiles said, causing Lydia to turn to him, "That's not what I meant. I mean I don't know who I like." Stiles admitted, "To tell you the truth? I'm so used to you playing with my head that this is hard for me to swallow. I mean what do you want from me? A kiss? Torture me some more? See how much I can follow you around just for you to _not_ notice me?" His voice cracked, "Malia loves me Lydia," His words cut her deep, "She loves me unconditionally."

"_I_ love you," Lydia told him.

"Yeah in a friendly, we've saved each others lives kinda way."

"Why is it so hard to convince you?" Lydia sniffled.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I have to keep my guard up around you?" His voice rose at the end and Lydia didn't know what to say. Stiles had a point and she hated that he was right.

"I guess I'm going to have to change that," Lydia let him know before the back door was opened.

"I don't want to interrupt but Stiles, your mom called. She said that your dad caught her flu. She needs you to pick up some Pepto on the way home." Stiles almost fell back and Lydia wrapped her arms around his waist to balance him.

'What?" He was hoarse.

"Your dad is sick." Scott made a face, "Sorry dude." But Stiles wasn't listening because he was too busy gazing at Lydia in wonder.

"My mom's here," The moment he wrapped his arms over her shoulders, Lydia felt immediate warmth. She wished she could have his arms around her every moment of every day. The feeling was gone too fast and Stiles laughed, "Oh my God."

"His mom isn't…" Lydia began and Scott's mouth went into an "O" shape.

"Well she's alive and well here," Scott patted Stiles on the arm and he nodded to his friend.

"You said there's pizza?" Stiles was shaking slightly.

"Yeah… it's probably cold by now." Scott shrugged but Stiles grinned.

"Sounds good to me." And the boys left to go into the house. Lydia stayed there for a moment; things were so different… what else had changed? Lydia shuddered and shook off the bad feeling that had crept into her stomach. Pizza sounded good and she needed to eat. They would start figuring things out later but at that moment, nourishment was needed.

AN: OH that chapter was so much fun to write! Next Chapter we see Allison! Also I know that Malia has blue eyes but in this other world her eyes are yellow. I will try to get the next chapter ASAP!


	4. Meeting Allison

AN: Ok so I abandoned this story for a long time, sorry about that. I got so busy but I have some time on my hands and wanted to update. Love y'all. Omg once again so sorry for that hiatus.

Lydia woke up to the sun in her eyes; she heard a bird chirping and stirred softly. It took her a few moments to realize that she wasn't in her own bed; in fact this wasn't even her room. She shot up, looking around, her hair bouncing along her shoulders.

"Lydia," Stiles' voice said from next to her and she turned to face him. He was on top of the covers, still in his tight black T and jeans. His hair was messed and it looked absolutely amazing, "Oh God… it wasn't just a dream." Lydia looked around his room; it was filled with Lacrosse Trophies, sports posters and guitars. It looked nothing like the room Stiles had in the other place.

"We're still really here aren't we?" Lydia gulped trying to remember the night prior. After finding out that his mother was alive, Stiles had insisted on coming to his house to investigate. Scott had offered for Lydia to stay with him and so had Malia but Lydia couldn't imagine leaving Stiles' side at the moment. He was the only thing keeping her grounded.

"I suck at Lacrosse," Stiles turned to bury his head in his pillow, his back muscles flexing. Lydia reached over to pat his shoulder, "Malia's going to kill me if I don't do well in this game."

"Don't worry, I'll be there cheering you on," Lydia flashed a horribly fake smile his way, "I can't believe I'm a cheerleader here. Ugh, I can't believe I date Scott here. I can't believe that Malia and I are bestest buddies." When Stiles didn't respond immediately, Lydia turned to check on him. He turned himself back around to stare at the ceiling and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't believe my mom is here," As if on cue, there was a knock on Stiles' door.

"Stiles honey? I made pancakes so come on down when you're ready." Claudia Stilinski said through his door, "And tell Lydia that she doesn't have to sneak out of the window just to come through the front door. See you in a few." Lydia and Stiles shared a look.

"Well it seems you're mom is pretty hip."

"It's weird… when I dreamed I had like these flashes," Stiles told her, "Like memories but from this life."

"Really?" Lydia forgot about pancakes for a moment, despite her grumbling stomach, "Well what did you remember?"

"Well for one… my mom is pretty OK with you being here. Lydia… I think you and I were together for a long time." Stiles told her, "I mean until Middle School."

"You dreamed about us?" Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get too excited, I also dreamed that Derek bit both me and Scott Freshman year."

"Oh wow." Lydia was still fine with the fact the he dreamed about her,

"My mom knows," Stiles breathed out, "Lydia in this life, my mom knows about the supernatural but not my dad." Their eyes locked and Lydia gulped, "Did you dream about anything?" Stiles asked her and she shook her head.

"No… I just remember… nothing." Lydia's face fell.

"We better get ready for school." Stiles pulled himself out of bed and Lydia made a face of disapproval.

"I don't see the point in doing all of this; we should be trying to get home." Lydia reminded him, pulling the covers off of her.

"Look we just have to play along until…" Stiles' eyes glazed over as a thought hit him, "The project."

"What project?" Lydia asked, "OH, right the project on the Universe! It has to do with that Stiles, it just has to."

"Well you're the math genius not me."

"True." Lydia agreed with a sigh.

"STILES!" There was a loud cry from downstairs and Stiles bound out of his room with Lydia close behind.

"MA?" Stiles and Lydia entered the kitchen where his mother was standing on a chair, "Mom… what?"

"There's a spider," Something moved across the floor and Lydia couldn't hold in her shriek. Stiles grabbed a cup and trapped the insect, looking at both women in the room, "Thank you Honey."

"Hey I thought it was something serious," Stiles helped his mother down off of the kitchen chair and he gave her a hug.

"What is it with these hugs? This is the third time in 12 hours," Claudia teased but gave him a kiss on the cheek. She took notice of Lydia and grinned, "Good Morning Lydia, I trust you slept well?"

"Stiles and I were studying and fell asleep." Lydia couldn't believe she was meeting Claudia Stilinski. How cruel of the world to do this to Stiles, put him somewhere with his mother only for him to have to leave again.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. You've slept over since you two were playing house so it's kind of odd when you're not here." Claudia flushed slightly as she went to get the plate of pancakes. Stiles and Lydia took seats at the dining room table, which felt strangely familiar to Lydia. Perhaps it was from Lunch time in School. Lydia stole a look at Stiles who looked happy to sitting with his mother at the table. Having breakfast like a normal family, like the family that Stiles deserved. Lydia felt her heart swell and she realized how much she wanted Stiles to be happy.

"How's dad?" Stiles asked and Claudia shook her head.

"Still sicker then a dog but he insisted on going into the station."

"That's dad." Stiles glanced at Lydia who had not touched her food yet, "Lyds you should eat something." Stiles told her and she sighed.

"I'm not hungry," Lydia shrugged, "I actually… I'm not feeling too well." Lydia wasn't lying when she felt her vision go blurry, "I'm just tired."

"Maybe you should take a sick day sweetheart," Claudia suggested, "It makes sense, the stress you're under. I know you've been staying at Scott's a lot but you're always welcome here too," The welcome that Lydia felt was overwhelming and she all of the sudden envied this Lydia's life.

"Stress?" Lydia asked, feeling a touch of worry.

"I take it you haven't told Scott about the colleges you've been applying to," Claudia brought up, "I've told you before and I'll tell you again, life is long and you have enough time to make the wrong choices until you get to the right ones." Lydia smiled at Claudia; she was so full of life.

"Yeah that's it." Lydia nodded and she felt Stiles' eyes on her.

"Stiles, don't forget that I'm having your jersey cleaned today, I'll drop it off at School before the game."

"You're… you're coming?" Stiles didn't hide back his smile.

"OF course I am!" Claudia laughed, "I always make it to your games,"

…

After a little bit more conversation and coffee, Claudia said goodbye so she could get to work. Lydia followed Stiles into his room and shut his door.

"You're mom's so nice," Lydia told Stiles as he went to his closet.

"I still can't believe she's here," Stiles sucked in a breath when he opened the door, "Jeez… do I own a shirt that doesn't have to be dry cleaned?" He pulled out a white shirt with blue hemming and Lydia raised her eyebrows in approval, "What?" Stiles asked her.

"That's a really nice shirt; You should bring some clothes back with you." She broke into a small smile and Stiles rolled his eyes at her, "If we get back." She added.

"…Lydia I think I have your clothes in here," Stiles was in mid dress, his shirt was now entirely off and Lydia tried not to stare. His back muscles were so defined and she wondering what it would be like to-"Lydia?" Stiles interrupted her daydream and handed her a bag full of clothes, "Don't ask me why these are here but I'm pretty sure these are yours." Stiles pulled on his white shirt and Lydia looked in the bag.

"Oh…my god." Lydia gasped when she pulled out a grey skirt, "Stiles I dress like I'm from an office."

"OH wow… no wonder Scott freaked out over your floral patterns."

"There is nothing colorful in here, it's all… business like… are you sure these are mine?" Lydia scrunched up her nose.

"They're not Malia's." Stiles shrugged, "And don't ask me how I know that."

"Ugh… well I guess I can wear this skirt and… that shirt." Lydia was not excited about her clothes, it was apparent that she really didn't care about fashion here. Well obviously she did but it was different kind of fashion. It was serious. Like going to the office and filing paperwork all day serious.

"Lydia, you're beautiful in anything, now go get changed and let's get to school." Stiles ran a hand through his tousled hair and Lydia held in a sigh. He was even hotter here how was the possible?

"Fine, meet you downstairs in five."

SCHOOLLLL

"Stiles!" A group of girls called as Stiles got out of his jeep. Lydia had agreed to ride with him to school; she felt self conscious as she saw Stiles get mobbed by freshman, "Oh Stiles we can't wait to see you in the game tonight!"

"So you guys are coming?" Stiles asked, trying to inch away.

"We never miss a game… ever," One of the girls was practically drooling.

"Stiles," Lydia cleared her throat and the girls sent her looks of daggers. Seriously if looks could taste bad she was getting a mouthful.

"Class calls, bye guys." Stiles hurried past them and Lydia rolled her eyes at the giggles and gasps of how cute Stiles was, "Dear God I thought they were going jump me."

"That's what happens when you're popular," Lydia noticed every single person looking at Stiles as he walked up to the school; it was as if he was a celebrity. It reminded her of something but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Stiles!" Malia called, greeting him and earning glares from girls and a few boys. Stiles put his hand up to wave hi but instead Malia was kissing him, her hair falling over his face. Lydia's stomach turned as Stiles returned the kiss, probably taken back by it; it did come out of nowhere.

"Get a room!" Someone called out and Malia pulled away.

"I hope that was OK," Malia kept her face close to Stiles, "I know you're not… the same but it's important that you don't go unattached,"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked confused.

"You're a hot commodity here… I was lucky to snag you." Malia let him know and Stiles glanced at Lydia who wasn't surprised. Of course in this world girls knew how amazing Stiles was. They sure didn't notice in the world she was from… but Lydia liked it that way. She liked being one of the only people who knew how amazing he was.

"Well you may have snagged him but why are people giving _me_ deadly looks?" Lydia asked Malia in a voice only she could hear.

"Because people are probably wondering why you to arrived together… the entire school knows your history." Malia didn't say anything after that, she just laced her fingers with Stiles and pulled him to class. Leaving Lydia in the dust. Tears burned her eyes and she looked around her. She didn't feel comfortable, she didn't seem to fit in the same way that Stiles did and it was strange. Turning to leave, she had to get some air, she slammed into someone. Falling to the floor, she hit her knee and cried out.

"Oh I'm so sorry," A girl's voice cried out, "Are you OK? I wasn't looking where…"

"Allison?" Lydia forgot about her knee as she stared at her best friend, a girl she never got to say goodbye to… a girl she thought she would never see again. Her friend, her sister…

"How'd you know my name?"

"We've never met?" Lydia resisted the urge to hug her.

"I don't think so, I'm just dropping something off to my dad, he just started working her. I'm home schooled so I'm pretty much a loner," Allison gathered her things, "Sorry for running into you, have a good day."

"Wait!" Lydia cried out, how could she just walk off like that?

"What?! What's wrong?" Allison looked surprised. Well of course she did, it wasn't like they were friends in this world. Well that was about to change.

"Is your dad teaching here?" Lydia was pulling for time.

"Uh no, he's setting up a display for the Science Fair, he handles weaponry and the school asked if they could use some of his."

"Oh," Lydia felt let down by that answer, "So you've lived here forever or… just moved?"

"Um I moved here a couple of months ago and have just been catching up on school work."

"Why don't you attend public school?" Lydia could see that Allison was growing weary of her questions but Lydia didn't care. This was Allison, dream or not… this was her.

"My parents were always moving, it just got easier." Allison cocked her head to the side, "What's your name?"

"Lydia," She sounded too eager but she didn't care, "Have you ever attended a Lacrosse game here?" The look on Allison's face told her no.

"Ugh I hate sports."

"Well we have a great team and… if you ever wanna meet some new kids you can always come. You should come tonight. I'll introduce you to some people." Allison stared at Lydia for a few moments before smiling.

"Ok… yeah that sounds like it could be fun. Here, let me give you my number." The final bell rang and kids began to rush by faster. Allison tapped her digits into Lydia's phone and hit save.

"Hey," Scott's voice showed up in Lydia's ear.

"Scott, this is Allison," Lydia gave Scott a pointed look and he turned to the girl. Lydia watched to see if there was anything, a spark at all. She saw it in Allison's eyes but Scott seemed more interested in what was going on with Lydia.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Scott extended his hand and Allison shook it.

"You too. Oh well you guys should get to class."

"Yeah… bye." Lydia waved as Allison hurried off, "That's her." Lydia hissed to Scott, "That is my best friend, the girl who died and she's here right now. That's Allison, the love of your life in that other world." When she said this, Scott frowned at Lydia.

"That's impossible, you're the love… well Other you is the love of my life." Scott scratched nervously behind his ear.

"You should give her a chance," Lydia went on but when she saw the hurt in Scott's eyes she retracted, "Oh… I'm sorry I just… this place is really weird for me right now." Lydia inhaled deeply and focused on Scott.

"It's OK… it's totally fine." Scott looked down and Lydia reached for his hand. His face lit up when he felt it, a smile upon his lips.

"No, it's not OK," Lydia reached up to kiss his cheek, "If Stiles can hold Malia's hand then I can do the same for you."

"I just miss her… you… I miss…" Scott's voice drifted off.

"I know it's confusing," Lydia sighed, "But Scott… I think you should get to know Allison."

"And forget about you?" Scott was in shock, "You don't just fall out of love with someone Lydia." The final bell rang and Scott led her to their class. After they took their seats, Lydia saw Allison in the hallway before the door was shut. Her best friend was here… Allison.

So I decided to pick up the pace with this chapter. Review? Yes? No? Suggestions? I MISS TEEN WOLF. Love you guys.


	5. The Other Side

AN: Ah so glad you guys are loving this! Thanks for the reviews and taking a chance on my story.

"Stiles you missed again." Scott ran over to Stiles on the Lacrosse field, who was two labored breaths away from fainting.

"Ya think?" Stiles threw down his stick, "Scott, I told you this version of me sucks when it comes to this game. The only reason the other me might be great is due to being a werewolf."

"Well concentrate! You need something to focus on, think about all of the people you'll let down if you don't do well." This earned Scott a look of contempt.

"Dunno why but that didn't make me feel any better," Stiles wiped the sweat off his brow and a banner caught his eye, "Does that saw we love you Stiles?"

"Oh yeah, your groupies that come to watch you every practice," Scott rolled his eyes, "Hey do it for them."

"Scott, I can't." Stiles felt his heart constrict.

"You have to," Scott practically growled and Stiles inhaled sharply. He looked around the field at the other players and his eyes fell on Lydia who had come out of the gym in a cheer leading uniform, "Where are you going?!" Scott called after him.

"Getting motivation!" Stiles yelled and hurried to Lydia who looked surprised at his appearance.

"How's practice?" Lydia looked amused.

"How's the outfit?" Stiles quipped and she rolled her eyes.

"It's tight and it itches…"

"This isn't much better."

"Stiles I need to talk to you," Lydia started but Malia cut her off by setting a kiss on Stiles' cheek.

"You're going to do great out there," Malia whispered in his ear and he couldn't help but feel patronized.

"No I'm not," Stiles argued and something flashed over Malia's eyes, "Malia the reason the other me is so good here is because of the wolf thing, I'm not that. I don't have super powers or anything." Malia swallowed hard, looking as though she was going to cry, "I'm sorry, I think I should tell the coach I'm sick or something."

"No," Lydia surprised him, "Stiles… whether we like it or not, the two versions of us are going to come back and we need to make sure we didn't screw their lives up when everything goes back to normal."

"She's right," Malia sounded desperate, "Stiles please just try." He looked from both girls without a word.

"Fine!" He gave in, feeling his stomach go sour, "Fine."

"YAY! Ok now we need to work on that cheer," Malia turned to Lydia who was pulled away reluctantly.

"Wait! What did you need … to tell me?" Stiles ended up asking thin air and he frowned.

"Stiles come on, we have one hour before the game!" Scott called from the field. Stiles sucked in a deep breath before running back to Scott. He would do his best but he wasn't promising anything.

…

Lydia looked in the stands, it was crowded and the game was almost over. Still no sign of Allison and she felt her chest tighten. Had she changed her mind? There were screams and she turned back to the field. Stiles had scored another goal and she was pulled up with Malia to cheer. Despite what was going on, it was nice to see Stiles getting cheered for, there was a confidence building in him that she had not seen. It was nice. Lydia's eyes drifted to the stands and then she saw it, the purple beanie. Just as she was about to wave there was a buzzing sound and the crowd went wild.

"WE WON!" Malia screamed and Lydia broke into a proud smile. Stiles and Scott were cheering and Malia was running onto the field, tackling him with a hug. Lydia's stomach turned at the scene. That should have been her hugging Stiles and giving him that huge kiss. Stiles hadn't even looked at Lydia and her shoulders fell. She threw her pompoms to the ground and turned to find Allison. Stiles could have his glory moment without her; he seemed just fine with Malia…

"Wow are you OK?" Allison stepped in front of Lydia under the bleachers, "Your school won and you look like you want to punch something."

"It's just…"

"A boy?" Allison grinned, nodding towards Stiles and Lydia flushed, "He's cute."

"He's taken," Lydia bit out and tried to focus on the fact that her best friend was right there. She should have been happy but all she could feel was unnoticed.

"He's looking for you," Allison pointed out causing Lydia to turn, "Sorry I was so late, my mom almost hit something and… I made it in time to see the school win," Allison flashed a sweet smile, "I kinda was thinking that there might be a celebration at someone's house and-"

"Yeah mine," Lydia spoke before thinking.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, well if we won and we did." Lydia had not been to her house yet and she was throwing a party all of the sudden? She didn't care about reason; she just wanted a chance to talk to Allison.

"Awesome!" Allison's eyes sparkled, "Oh here he comes."

"Oh my…" Stiles sounded like something had hit him when he joined them under the bleachers, "Allison?" His voice cracked, "Oh my god."

"Do I have something on my face?" Allison asked when Stiles began to gape. He shook his head and laughed nervously.

"No, no you just look… familiar."

"Congratulations on winning the game," Allison cried out in surprise when Stiles hugged her, "Oh… yeah OK… yup… you're a hugger aren't you?"

"I'm just so happy we won," Stiles blurted out and Lydia joined them.

"ME TOO," Lydia and Stiles now had Allison encased in a tight hug and she cleared her throat causing them to break loose.

"Guys?" Scott's voice said loudly and Lydia realized tears had escaped her eyes. She wiped them away as he approached, "Allison, good to see you again."

"You too," Allison sounded nervous and Lydia bit back a grin.

"Celebration at my place," Lydia announced,

"See, I told you that you could do it!" Scott punched Stiles in the arm with a huge grin on his face, "Never doubt yourself again! Ever!"

"Do you need a ride?" Lydia asked Allison who was hugging herself, the night had gotten chilly and Lydia shivered.

"That would be awesome."

"Great, Scott can give you a ride," Lydia volunteered the boy.

"What?" Scott heard his name.

"Scott, would you mind being a dear and giving Allison a ride to my place for the party?" Everyone turned to Scott and he just shrugged.

"Sure no problem."

"Great I'll ride with Stiles," Lydia let everyone know, "and Malia can…"

"Where is she anyway?" Stiles looked around curiously but she was nowhere, "Huh… weird. Um, I should go see my parents before they leave the game." Stiles nodded and looked at Allison, "It's so… nice to see, I mean meet you. Truly." Not being able to help himself he gave Allison another hug before sprinting off.

"He's just very loving," Lydia cleared her throat, "So Scott, I need to stop by the store really quick and then I'll see you at my place OK?" Turning to Allison, Lydia felt her heart swell, "Anything particular you like to drink?"

"Sparkling white grape, I love that stuff," Allison told Lydia what she already knew and the girl grinned.

"You got it." Lydia leaned forward to give Scott a peck on the cheek before leaving them under the bleaches. She hoped that Scott would see that Allison was his soul mate, even if it did mean breaking a few hearts including her own.

…..

A glimpse into the other place….

"Tell us what you did with them," Scott had Stiles up against his bedroom wall, eyes glowing and teeth bearing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Lydia cried out right before Stiles began to bare his own teeth.

"Oh my God," Scott let go of Stiles, backing away and taking Malia with him.

"Since when do you have fangs?!" Malia gasped and Stiles laughed dryly.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes," Stiles' eyes flashed, "You both know very well the Derek Hale changed me when he changed you Scott,"

"I don't know where my real friends are but you're not them," Scott had a look of fear mixed with anger on his face.

"Whatever, I've gotta get home to rest up for the game," Stiles rolled his neck before looking at Malia, "You coming?"

"No," Malia recoiled, "You're not my boyfriend."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm your boyfriend."

"Since when do you even call each other that?" Scott muttered, "Ok look, Stiles… or whatever your name is, this is how it is here. You and Malia are having a fight and she's really not ready to forgive you right now."

"That's right." Malia agreed.

"What about the project?" Lydia spoke up, pushing her glasses up her nose, "It's due next week and we don't even have the blueprints cracked." The only person who knew what she was talking about was Wolfy Stiles.

"You know that I don't do projects," He sighed, "I was just with you because of those weird lights that have been happening in the woods."

"Scott?" Lydia stepped forward and held her arms out to him.

"You want a hug?" Scott was surprised.

"How can you not think about comforting me at a time like this?"

"He's not your Scott, Lydia," Stiles grumbled, "Haven't you guessed? He looks nothing like him and Malia…" Stiles made a face, "You look nothing like my girlfriend. The hot cheerleader that everyone drools over…"

"OK, how do we send them back and get our versions returned to us? I don't like him," Malia snarled at Stiles and he did the same, "You're an ass."

"And coming from you that really hurts," Stiles pouted, "Geez lighten up, this is probably just a bad dream or something."

"I need to call the others," Scott reached into his pocket for his phone, "We need the whole gang to help with this."

"I trust my house is in the same spot right?" Stiles straightened out his T-shirt, "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Wait," Scott got in front of the bedroom door, "Stiles this place isn't like the world you're used to."

"What can be so different besides my friend and my girlfriend acting like total psychos?"

"Get out," Malia ordered Stiles who looked hurt by her command.

"No,"

"GET OUT." Malia's eyes glowed and Stiles nearly tumbled backwards, the look of shock in his face so grand that Lydia went to his side.

"You're… eyes… why are they blue…"

"Werecoyote murderer," Malia told him, "I take it that's not how it is where you're from?"

"N-no," Stiles swallowed hard and he looked like was recalculating everything, "Alright you've made your point… what else is different here?"

"I'm not a cheerleader." Malia offered, "No way would I prance around in a tiny skirt, what am I going to do? Cheer you on for sucking at Lacrosse?"

"He happens to be the star Lacrosse player," Lydia folded her arms and looked at Malia, "Why? Is that different here?"

"Well the Stiles here is not a jock, in fact the Stiles here is a pretty awesome guy. He's human, he's also like our detective. He's smart, nice and funny," Scott sneered, "Unlike you,"

"I'm smart," Stiles argued.

"And me?" Lydia asked.

"Well you're smart but don't really let people know. The Lydia here keeps to herself since she found out she was a banshee… you are a banshee aren't you?"

"What's a banshee?" Lydia asked, her eyes widening before rolling them, "Of course I'm a banshee. It's generational and when I turn 18 my powers will come in fully." Scott just stared at her, "What? You guys don't know that here?"

"You know how to use your powers?"

"Of course I do," Lydia grinned, "It's who I am and because of all the love and support from you guys I was able to come to terms with it."

"Well that was nice of us," Scott turned to Malia, "Kira, Derek and Liam are on their way."

"Whose Kira and Liam?" Stiles asked suspiciously.

"Friends," Scott answered.

"Look I need to get home alright? My dad's been sick and I don't want mom to catch it so…" Stiles' voice faded when he saw the look Scott was giving him, "What?"

"Um… your mom isn't here," Scott gulped looking worried for Stiles' reaction.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Stiles practically growled.

"She died when you were younger Stiles."

"No," Lydia's voice squeaked, "NO."

"Ok… then I agree that we need to get the hell out of here," Stiles didn't hide his shock, "The question is how did we end up in this shitty little reality?"

"I have no clue," Scott sighed, "But I do know that we need to get our versions back… before something really bad happens."

AN: So I decided to test out how the others react in the "Other Place" I wanted to keep it a mystery but it's cool to see how everyone is reacting.


End file.
